legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P4/Transcript
(Scott and Izuku are seen looking through the window of their cell out to the hall where Shoto and Tenya are seen in the cell across from them) Scott: Yo. Shoto: Hey. Izuku: What are we gonna do now guys? Tenya: Well we can't give up that's for sure. Scott: You sure? They've got our powers disabled, how do we get out? Shoto: There must be a way. Scott: But what? Izuku: I'm more worried about what they're doing to Zulu. Scott: I doubt they'd kill them right away. They've probably got him as bait for Omega. Tenya: These P.A.Ts are definite extremists, that's for sure. Scott: Yeah I guessed that. Shoto: What now? Scott: We need to find a way out of here. Izuku: How? Scott: There has to be a way. (A P.A.T Guard walks up and stops by the cells) P.A.T Guard: Hey, shut up in there! (The guard smacks the window of Scott's cell, causing him to step back) P.A.T Guard: Stupid zombie lovers... How can these shits be considered heroes. *Walks away* Scott: Bastards... If only this thing wasn't on my neck... P.A.T Guard: Hey what the hell? (The heroes hear the guard speaking but they're unable to get a look at him due to the window) P.A.T Guard: Oh crap! We got a containment breach down here! All units, we- AHHHH!!! (The sound of growling and flesh tearing is heard as the heroes listen in horror. One of the guard's arms lands in between the two cells as Gientra walks out covered in blood) Gientra: Ahhh...There we go. Izuku: Uh oh. Gientra: *Looks at the cells* Well well well. Look what we have here. Tenya: Gientra! Gientra: Aww what's the matter Defenders? Don't like you're cages? Scott: Let us out of here Gientra. Gientra: Why would I do that? Scott: You can't get out of here alone! Gientra: I can. You can't. Scott: Just let us help you! They've got Zulu locked up in here! Gientra: Why should I care about that little brat? Izuku: Holden's gonna kill him! Gientra:... Good. Once less Targhul to make our people weak. Shoto: Is this really how you would treat one of your own? Gientra: Don't act as if you humans have the moral high ground. Scott: But wouldn't you want to kill him yourself? (Gientra looks over at Scott) Scott: You want that pleasure right? Izuku: Scott, what are you saying? (Scott smirks at Izuku, making him realize what he was doing before he looks back at Gientra) Scott: Come on, wouldn't you wanna take the offer? (Gientra is silent. She then walks up and pulls the cell door from its hinges before doing the same to Shoto and Tenya's cell as they all walk out) Gientra: Alright, you're in. Just know that this doesn't make us friends however. Tenya: That's fair. Scott: One thing though, no killing people okay? Gientra: Are you serious? Scott: These people deserve justice, not death. Tenya: Yeah, avoid the senseless murder for now Gientra. Gientra: *growls* Fine. Not gonna enjoy it. Scott: Thank you. Now come on, we gotta find him. (The group moves forward to find Zulu. It then cuts to Zulu and Holden as Holden is seen beating Zulu) Holden: Feel any pain yet? You disgusting ball of slime! Zulu: Please.....stop! (Holden punches Zulu in the face) Holden: Shut up. (Holden pulls out a stun baton) Zulu: The hell are you doing now...? Holden: Sorry monster, this won't kill you but it's not gonna tickle either. Zulu: What? (Holden hits Zulu across the face with the stun baton, shocking him) Zulu: AHG!! Holden: How's that feel beast? Zulu: Please.....Please no more.....I don't deserve this! Holden: Oh you and your people deserve so much more than this kid. (Holden hits Zulu again) Holden: Maybe if your dad decides to show his face, I might let you go. Zulu: He's not just gonna give into you. Holden: We'll see. (Holden continues beating Zulu. It then cuts to the others as they sneak through the facility) Scott: This is probably the cleanest prison I've ever seen to be honest. Izuku: Is that all you're worried about? Scott: Well it- Gientra: Do control your insolence kids. I'm trying to listen for movement. Scott: Deku. Izuku: Yeah? Scott: Control your insolence, the Queen is listening. (Izuku laughs) Gientra: I could just leave you kids here you know. Scott: And you know that you need us to find the exit. Gientra: Shut up. (A guard turns the corner before Gientra grabs him and stabs him in the arm, injecting him with a toxin that knocks him unconscious) Gientra: Come on. (The group starts moving forward) Tenya: You think she'll hold up her end of the deal? Izuku: Maybe. Scott: I doubt she'd be dumb enough to fight all of us. Shoto: Maybe she'll- Gientra: I can hear everything you kids say you know that right? Scott: Uhhh, no you can't. Gientra: Yes I can. Izuku: Nah, you're lying. Gientra: I'm not lying! Scott: There is no way! Gientra: How about I rip out your vocal cords!? THEN I won't hear you! P.A.T. Guard: Hey what was that? Gientra:... Now look what you made me do. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts